


The shadow dash

by whosafraidofthebigbaddreadwolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosafraidofthebigbaddreadwolf/pseuds/whosafraidofthebigbaddreadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What trouble has Dahlia found herself in now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The shadow dash

“ Get to Dorian, Dahlia. NOW! RUN!” 

The demand ran in loops through her thoughts. Adrenaline infused her blood, forcing her heart beat to take on a similar rhythm of a halla stampede. She couldn’t remember feeling such fear and panic. Even when facing a band of marauders single handedly, she had her composure keep her calmer than this.

Knowing it was near midnight, and most of Skyhold residents were tucked away, or passed out drunk, would make this journey easier; however it just took one person to see her and it would all come undone around her. Shuddering at the thought of Aurora or Solas seeing her in this state, made her even more thankful they were both tied up with something in Cullen’s room.

“ Just breathe deeply” 

“ Pfft, that just made it worse” she grumbled to herself, rolling her eyes.” Okay get your shit together, Dahlia”

Pressing her ear to the door, no sound came from the hallway. Easing the door ajar , she looked both directions before slipping out. The candles nearest her were quickly blown out, and the hallway fell into comforting darkness. 

“So far, so good”

Her luck held till the end of the hallway leading into the Throne room.

Muffled voices floated through the door, forcing Dahlia to silently wait behind the cover of the closed door. At least waiting gave her time to plot her revenge towards the person that forced her hand. So strong was the need to make sure when she gave chase, they would run like being chased by wolves. 

“ Finally! Why did they take so long?!” 

Footsteps receded along with the voices, clearing the way for Dahlia’s exit. Easing the door open, she glanced around the room. Someone had let the candles burn low, providing her with more shadows to slink between. Perfect.

Now just to get to the rotunda door, through the open space , and up the stairs to safety of the Tevinter. 

Shifting through the dim light of the Throne room, Dahlia opened the door to the rotunda, barely avoided making the hinge squeak that hadn’t gotten round to being oiled.

“ Nearly there”

Creeping down the hallway, the only sound from above - and only then it was the odd squawk- was Leliana’s ravens. Usually grateful for Solas keeping the room warmly lit, she could have used the level of light of the Throne room much more. Hugging the wall to keep in the shadows, Dahlia made her way to the base of the stairs.

Caught between wanting to run to the safety of Dorian, and keeping her cover, a war raged in her mind and body. Taking a deep breath, she slowly climbed the stairs.

Spotting Dorian just within her sight, she called out in a soft voice.

“Dorian, help me..”

He spun round in alarm at the tone of voice that was distinctly not Dahlia.

“ Dahlia? What’s wrong? Come closer so I can see you” he coaxed.

As she placed her feet together at the top of the landing, he rushed forwards to stop her from falling backwards.

Shocked to see her so pale,drawn and fearful, he couldn’t believe Dahlia was the same person that he knew.

“ Who did this to you? Who is this cruel and sick in the mind? I will right this wrong Dahlia, I swear “ he promised, voice strong as steel.

Dahlia found courage to look Dorian in the eyes, before answering.

“ It was Sera. She, she…...she took all my clothes, and only left me this pair of plaidweave pajamas.” She managed to stutter out, before Dorian caught her in a dead faint.

Lowering them both to the floor, he stroked her hair softly.

“ It’s okay Dahlia. You’re much stronger than I. The faint would have happened as soon as I seen those fashion monstrosities, let alone put them on” he soothed


End file.
